The present invention relates to a high speed motor operated with air pressure, nitrogen or the like for the surgical treatment of bones and for microtrepanation, especially for spinal and cranial operations in neurosurgery, orthopedics and orthorhinolaryngology.
With high speed motors having a number of revolutions of more than 70,000 rpm the bone is removed precisely, fast and without a significant expenditure of energy by the surgeon. During the last decade such systems have increasingly won recognition in the field of microtrepanation. The operative security is substantially increased.
Similar systems are already known, which are operated with air pressure, nitrogen, electric power or the like, and which are used for a similar purpose.
A surgical handpiece is known from DE 41 03 663 C2, which has a straight linear shape.
A surgical instrument especially used for ear surgery is disclosed in DE-OS 27 22 334, which shows a bent housing.
A cutting handpiece comprising a coolant device is known from DE 34 07 199 A1, which is used for the treatment of teeth.
The German utility model 7509547.5 discloses a pneumatically driven surgical rotating instrument having a linear straight structure in the housing area.
A torque transmission device is known from the German utility model 7536182, which likewise has an oblong straight housing structure.
The German utility model 7332292.6 discloses a surgical instrument having a linear elongated housing.
In view of the aforementioned motor drilling systems, however, the handling ergonomics has not sufficiently been taken into account. The mentioned motor drilling systems are partially bulky, involve too much effort in the operation thereof and cause handling problems to the surgeon.
In addition it is disadvantageous that the laborious construction of the known motor drilling systems results in high production costs.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a high speed motor for the surgical treatment of bones, the design of which is ergonomic and which allows a relaxed, untiring and precise guidance of the working instrument. This is achieved with a high speed motor according to claim 1. The bent construction of the motor housing allows a secure positioning of the high speed motor in the right as well as in the left hand of the user. Thus, the high speed motor according to the invention is located in the user""s hand with a firm grip and is stable in view of the position thereof. Due to the integral construction of the motor housing the weight is reduced, resulting in lower manufacturing costs. Instead of several housing parts to be connected with each other, a single integral housing part is required.
The rest part preferably comprises two rest surfaces provided opposite each other for laying down the thumb or the fingers, respectively. Thus, rest surfaces are provided for the fingers holding the housing, whereby the motor housing is additionally stabilized with regard to its position
The rest surfaces are preferably chamfered against each other or extend towards each other so as to provide a secure and precise guidance of the motor between three resting fingers of the user.
The rest part is preferably displaceably mounted and connected to the locking mechanism. The rest part is thereby provided with an additional function and is suited to lock and unlock the inserted cutting pin.
A coupling piece is preferably connected to the rear portion of the motor housing, whereby the coupling piece serves to connect to a power supply line, which is preferably a pressure air connection or the like.
For guiding and covering the cutting pin a shaft cap is preferably provided comprising an enveloping nut, which can be attached to the motor housing. Thus, the cutting pin is effectively guided and protected.
The rest part is preferably adjacent to the enveloping nut without forming an essential gap, when the cutting pin is locked. Thus, the locked state of the cutting pin can be optically controlled.
The angle of the housing of the high speed motor is between 20xc2x0 and 45xc2x0. In said bent region good ergonomics have been found in practice.
One lay-down surface of the rest part preferably serves as a rest for the middle finger and another lay-down surface serves as a rest for the thumb.
The rest part or the lay-down surface thereof is preferably profiled.
The enveloping nut is preferably constructed to serve as a rest for the user""s finger tips, and for improving the grip it is preferably provided with a groove profile or the like.
The coupling piece of the high speed motor can preferably be connected to an air hose with two or more hollows or alternatively to an angle adapter.
The angle adapter can preferably be connected to an air hose with two or more hollows.
The connections of the coupling piece and the angle adapter or, respectively, the air hose are preferably produced by means of a pin catch or bayonet catch.
is preferred that the front housing portion has a smaller cross-section than the rear housing portion. This takes into account the fact that by the shoulder for the shaft cap the receiving case can be made essentially slimmer upon the bending. Another advantage resides in the saving of weight due to the smaller diameter and the saving of costs, as no angular shaft caps are required.